


The Fallen Heroes

by hamillover4life



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :(, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I really suck at tags please don't judge the story off of them please, Poor Everyone, Poor Tony, Thanos is an asshole, Tough Decisions, but we already knew that, everyone is confused, lots and sadness and pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: “You think you can kill me?” Steve took a step forward,“No, but we know you can’t kill us either, not when you are in your weakened state.” Thanos looked at his tattered glove, a couple stones are missing“Yes that is true, I may not be capable of defeating you single handedly with some the stone being damaged.” Thanos closed his gloved hand into a fist “But I do know people who can.”___________________________________________________________________________________________________The avengers walked into this battle expecting the fight of there lives but instead they are forced to fight the people they were here to avenge, standing in front of them were the fallen heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

They walked over the rocks and debris, slowly approaching the battle of their lives, the battle that will make or break society, the battle that will determine if they will restore humanity. He was waiting for them, sitting on a large stone slab. He looked into his eyes, they were stone cold, not readable. 

“Stark, I thought you learned your lesson last time we met.” Tony chuckled, 

“Last time we met Thanos you did much more than teach me a lesson.” Thanos smiled, 

“You’re talking about the spider child.” Tony took a shaky breath, “Peter Parker was his name if I am not mistaken-” 

“KEEP HIS NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!” Tony screamed with fury, Steve placed a hand on tony’s shoulder to stop him but he broke free. Tony did not get very far as Thanos created a wall between the team and him. 

“He was like a son to you, you felt like his father. You let your guard down and let him into your life, ready to accept him as part of the family. Only to have him taken away. I am sorry that your son was one of the ones that got taken away, I truly am but it had to be done. I too know the feeling of losing a child, how it feels to have your heart broken. Not only to lose you child, but to watch them die. I wish it didn’t have to happen that way but it did and for that I am sorry.” Thanos look at the hands, as a tear dropped off of his face. Tony was practically shaking with anger, 

“How  _ dare _ you talk to me like you know my pain, apologize to me like you understand my suffering! You have no idea what it's like to have your child die in front of you, to watch you child suffer and not be able to do anything about it! You threw your child off a cliff! You choose to let her go! You murdered you own child! How you could be so selfish that you would take your owns child's life for your own benefit. Peter was the best thing in my entire life, he made my life worth living and you TOOK THAT AWAY!!” Tony took a shaky breath, tears escaping his eyes, “ _ And for that I will kill you _ .” the avenger were silent, they have never sound the way he did when he spoke the last sentence. They knew there was no stopping tony now. Thanos chuckled, 

“You think you can kill me?” now Steve took a step forward, 

“No, but we know you can’t kill us either, not when you are in your weakened state.” Thanos looked at his broken glove, stones broken and chipped

“Yes that is true, I may not be capable of defeating you single handedly with my stones being damaged.” Thanos closed his gloved hand into a fist “But I do know people who can.” the avengers got in there defense stance, awaiting the attack from Thanoses fighters. But instead the remaining stones glowed faintly, nothing happened for a few seconds but dust started coming from all directions. None of them moved from there positions, ready to fight whatever Thanos has planned. No one expected what followed, the dust came to a stop and his gauntlet shined a blinding light. The heroes covered there eyes but when they opened them they were astonished. No one knew what to do, should they fight or should they surrender. Cause what the saw were the people they were here to avenge, standing in front of them were the fallen heroes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s world stopped. He didn’t know what to do, Peter, his son, the kid he grieves for, the boy he watch disintegrate in his very arms is now Standing 30 feet in front of him. Staring at him with all white eyes. Thanos has brought back the one person he cared about the most in the world, to kill him. Everyone stood frozen, stuck in thought, terrified of what might follow. Thanos walked from his spot behind the resurrected heroes to in front of them. 

“I know this must he a shock to all of you, to see the ones you grieve for back from the grave. I understand your pain so I will give you a choice, you can walk away now, take them with you and leave the universe as it is or be killed by the ones your fight for.” 

“We will fight, for the millions of lives you destroyed” Steve yelled, Thanos smiled, 

“Then so be it, I will enjoy watching your defeat.” Thanos snapped his fingers, and the resurrected heroes charged. But before they could get to them Tony created a dome of nano-tech around the avengers. 

“Tony what the fuck are you doing!?!” Rocket yells, tony turns to Steve

“Next time we get a choice whether to fight or save our family Steve, maybe you should wait till after you consult with the rest of the team!!” 

“Tony we have to fight, we have to get Thanos's gauntlet!” 

“I am not going to fight my own son.” 

“Tony it's the only way to win-” Tony cut carol off 

“No there has to be another way!” his voice cracked, "There has to be, I can't loose Peter again." Tony said the last part no louder than a whisper,  Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Natasha sighed, 

“I guess you are right, maybe we can try and think of another way.” Steve looks at her is disbelief, 

“Natasha, you were the one who said ‘we owe this to everyone who is not in this room’.” 

“That was before we had to fight them.” she snapped at Steve, he took a step back out of fear. Bruce spoke up,

“Even if we somehow manage to get past all of them and get the gauntlet, that means some of them would have to die.” some flinched at the thought of watching her family die again, “If they do die there is no guarantee they will come back. Cause if they die now, it will by our doing not Thanos.” everyone was silent for a second, Steve opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a small whisper from the outside

“Mr.Stark, help me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I not very happy with how this chapter turned out, I was in a rush when I wrote it and might rewrite it soon. But I really hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> PS. I also changed the title of the story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I will be updating soon. Feed back is always appreciated <3


End file.
